J'aime jouer avec toi
by RoseImpure
Summary: Suis-je morte ? Vais-je rester dans cette obscurité jusqu'à la fin des temps ? C'est drôle, je pensais me retrouver avec Dimitri, c'est comme cela que je voyais ma vie après la mort, dans ce chalet empli de nos souvenir…


« Derrière toi » me prévint la voix calme de mon ancien mentor, Dimitri Belikov.

Grâce à lui, j'ai le temps de me baisser tout en me retournant, un strigoï blond me fait face, ses grands yeux bleus sont injectés de sang et de gros cernes sanglants rendent son visage terrifiant. Il me fixe tout comme je l'observe et ses lèvres étrangement pâles s'étirent en une grimace alors qu'Eddie vient enfoncer un pieu dans le dos du monstre. L'arme a très certainement atteint le cœur puisque le strigoï se tient devant moi, inerte, ses yeux pâles fixant le ciel noir. Je me redresse en passant une main dans ma nuque, elle est humide de sueur, ce qui m'arrache une grimace.

Dimitri, qui s'était lui aussi débarrassé de son assaillant, s'approche. Je l'observe, il est grand, et même sous les couches de tissus, je peux voir sa musculature saillante. Elle me trouble et après avoir secoué la tête je lève la tête pour rencontrer son regard noir. Il me sourit et, une fois à ma hauteur, sa main s'approche de ma joue, il ne me touche que très rarement en publique, surtout si nous sommes en mission.

Sans réellement m'en rendre compte, ma respiration se bloque et je fixe sa main. Finalement, il ne me touche pas, il me frôle à peine, ses longs doigts capturent une de mes mèches de cheveux pour la placer derrière mon oreille.

« Tes cheveux sont mal attachés, Rose. » l'entendis-je dire, il parle très bien anglais mais sa voix trahit son origine russe. J'adore cet accent, il me fait fondre. Tout chez cette homme me fait fondre, j'en ai conscience, c'est une faiblesse mais je n'y peux rien.

Mes sourcils se froncent et ma bouche s'étire en une grimace disgracieuse.

« C'est bon Camarade, ce n'est qu'une mèche ! » grognais-je en me tournant vivement, ce qui fit sourire Dimitri un peu plus.

Je me rends compte qu'Eddie nous attend, il a l'air mal à l'aise. Je m'élance vers lui en courant et lui donne un coup de poing dans le bras. Il grimace et je ris, j'ai tendance à ne pas contrôler ma force. Généralement ce n'est pas un problème, et puis je sais qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu mal. Nous marchons tous les deux alors que Dimitri se tient deux mètres en arrière.

« Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux dans la forêt qui longe la cour… Ce n'est pas bon du tout, ils préparent quelque chose… »

J'hoche la tête, Eddie a raison, il se trame quelque chose et cela m'inquiète. Nous sommes dans un des villages qui borde la cour de la reine. Depuis le début, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, mais c'est Lissa qui a insisté, elle devait rencontrer certains alchimistes, pour discuter. Elle m'avait vaguement expliqué pourquoi, mais ces travaux de reine ne m'interessait pas. Nous logons actuellement dans un petit motel, Moi, Eddie, Dimitri, Stan, Alberta et quelques autres Gardiens sommes chargés de la sécurité de plusieurs Moroï. Lissa pour commencer, il y a également sa sœur Jill, son cousin et son fiancé. Mon amie Sydney est présente elle aussi. Avec son père et un autre homme qui ne m'inspirent pas confiance.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que nous sommes là et nous avons vite comprit que pour la sécurité de Lissa –La reine- il vaut mieux patrouiller aux alentours de la ville. Le soleil va bientôt se lever, il doit être cinq heures et je n'ai qu'une hâte : Rentrer me coucher dans les bras de Dimitri…

Il ne nous reste que quarante mètres à parcourir avant d'attendre le motel, je vois déjà les néons roses de ce dernier. La rue est déserte et étrangement silencieuse. Et soudain elle arrive, une nausée atroce, mes entrailles brulent, je m'accroche à Eddie, qui ne comprend pas, et je prends quelques secondes pour affronter la douleur. Quelques secondes de trop. Ils sont là, quatre strigoïs nous tiennent en embuscade. Il ne faut que quelques secondes à Dimitri pour en maîtriser un. Les trois autres se jettent sur moi, Eddie parvient à en contrer un et je m'occupe des deux autres. Ce n'est pas trop difficile, j'ai l'habitude, surtout depuis mon voyage en Russie. Le premier s'affaisse quand je le poignarde. Bon…plus qu'un, Dimitri a disparu dans la nuit et Eddie prend à peine le dessus. Je prends mon second pieu, que j'avais fixé contre ma cuisse, et lui entaille la joue, il hurle de douleur, ce qui me laisse le temps d'atteindre son cœur dans un second et dernier coup. Il tombe comme son ami et je me tourne vers Eddie qui avait lui aussi, tué son assaillant. Une vague d'inquiétude fond en moi, où est Dimitri ? Et le Strigoï qu'il devait abattre ? Se pourrait-il que…non, non, il ne peut pas être mort aussi facilement, c'est un dieu après tout, mon dieu !

Et puis finalement je le vois, ou plutôt je l'entends, il crie quelque chose, il crie mon nom je crois. Eddie se met à crier lui aussi, mais pourquoi ? On les a eu, nous sommes des gardiens, ce n'est pas quatre pathétique strigoï qui vont nous faire peur ! Pas après tout ce qui c'est passé cette dernière années.

Et puis finalement, je crie aussi, je crie de douleur. Je baisse les yeux et fois, dans mon ventre, un pieu, il est enfoncé si profondément que j'ai l'impression de ne rien sentir dans un premier temps. Et puis je me mets à tousser du sang, l'impact a du toucher mon estomac. Il a touché mon estomac. Le strigoï que je croyais avoir tué se tient devant moi, il sourit. Mes jambes tremblent et ne peuvent bientôt plus supporter mon poids. Je tombe à genoux et au lieu de penser à ma mort certaine, je pense à Dimitri, Dimitri qui un jour m'avait dit « Vérifie qu'il soit vraiment mort. » Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi même. Mes paupières sont lourdes, j'ai du mal à les garder ouverts, j'ai l'impression que la lune a fait place à un soleil de plombs, tout brille autour de moi. Je vois le strigoï prendre subitement feu. Dimitri se penche sur moi, il est essoufflé, a-t-il courut ? Son haleine citronnée me chatouille le nez. Je tousse encore une fois mon sang l'éclabousse.

« Désolé » Croassais-je. Il sourit d'un air malheureux, j'ai l'impression qu'il va pleurer et puis plus rien, le vide total, tout est noir autour de moi, ce qui me rappelle que, lorsque nous étions petite avec Lissa, j'avais peur du noir, ce qui est totalement stupide puis ce que nous vivons la nuit.

Suis-je morte ? Vais-je rester dans cette obscurité jusqu'à la fin des temps ? C'est drôle, je pensais me retrouver avec Dimitri, c'est comme cela que je voyais ma vie après la mort, dans ce chalet empli de nos souvenir…

Il y a un bruit incessant et désagréable qui me fait mal au crane. Ne peut-on pas mourir en paix ? Non en fait, je suis déjà morte, mais j'aimerais pouvoir le rester en silence. Le bruit s'intensifie.

« Rose bordel lève tes fesses, on va être en retard ! » C'est la voix de Lissa, et pourtant jamais elle n'aurait parlé ainsi, Ma Lissa, toujours polie, toujours gentille.

« Je te préviens si tu ne te lèves pas, j'appelle Mia, et tu vas comprendre le sens du mot douleur ! »

Je grogne et elle semble m'entendre puisqu'elle continue « Je t'entends tu sais ? Oh par saint Vlad' lève toi ! »

Je ne peux pas me lever je suis morte, tu as oublié ? Ou alors tu n'es pas encore au courant…Pauvre Lissa, quand tu vas apprendre ma mort, comment réagiras-tu ? Vas-tu pleurer ? J'espère qu'Ozéra sera te réconforter…Je pourrais peut-être le hanter ?

Une porte s'ouvre et je me sens secouer. Je suis bien forcé d'ouvrir les yeux, ils rencontrent très vite ceux de Mia Rinaldi. Que fait-elle là ? Elle devrait être à la cour royal non ? Et pourquoi me regarde-t-elle comme ça…Je le redresse et quitte ses yeux pour observer les alentours, je suis dans une immense chambre rose. J'ai toujours aimé le rose pâle, c'est si doux, mais je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, pas même à Lissa…Encore moins à Dimitri qui se serait très certainement moqué de moi. Je me redresse et observe les draps, ils sont doux, je suis dans un lit et Mia me regarde comme si j'avais tué la reine – sans mauvais jeu de mot-

« Rosemarie, levez vous, Mlle Vasilisa est dans tout ses états ! De plus, c'est mon jour de congé et je voulais le passer avec Christian »

« Hein ? » fut la seule chose que je pouvais dire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Mia me vouvoie, pourquoi elle veut passer du temps avec Christian qu'elle déteste… J'ai la tête qui tourne. Mia semble remarquer que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Le coup que vous vous êtes pris hier vous fait mal ? Je suis désolé, j'aurais du mieux vous protéger…C'est mon travail »

La pauvre Mia semble tout chamboulée, mais pas autant que moi, depuis quand elle doit me protéger ? Il y a trois ans, elle m'aurait volontier poussée dans une tombe ! Certes elle a bien changé depuis mais de là à me protéger…Et puis je peux me protéger toute seule, je suis une gardienne ! La meilleure de ma génération !

D'après Rinaldi, Lissa m'attend dans le salon principal. Je me lève donc, et pars vers l'armoire pour m'habiller. Je ne connais pas cette chambre mais quelqu'un a du ranger mon uniforme ici…Je l'espère du moins. Mia se baisse devant moi avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je déchante vite en voyant le contenu de l'armoire, il n'y a pas un seul vêtement noir. Juste des jeans bien taillés, des chemisiers blancs ou des robes roses. Avec une grimace résignée, je prends une des robes pour l'enfiler rapidement. Un grand miroir me fait face et je remarque avec stupéfaction que le rose rehausse mon teint. Cette robe est ravissante, et je la porte divinement bien.

Dans le coin de la pièce, il y a une coiffeuse, je m'y aventure dans le but de trouver une brosse à cheveux. Je tombe sur quelque chose de bien plus surprenant. Un carnet blanc et doré sur lequel était inscrit « Rose's Diary ». Je fronce les sourcils, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre d'écrire dans un journal, je trouve cela complètement niais ! Viktoria en tenait un et je me souviens m'être moqué d'elle pour cela.

Après avoir dégottée une brosse, je m'arrange les cheveux et trouve un sac. J'y mets le journal avant de sortir de la pièce. Cela fait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue dans cette partie du château. Je partage un appartement avec Dimitri et nous vivons dans les appartements de la reine. Après un bon quart d'heure, je trouve enfin le salon et ce que j'y découvre me stupéfie… Lissa est bel et bien là, assise sur les genoux d'un garçon que je ne connais que trop bien. Ce n'est pas Christian…Il est plus…roux.

« Mason ?! » Parviens-je à dire d'une voix étranglée.

« Salut Hathaway » dit-il avait ce petit sourire en coin.

Lissa, qui quelques instants auparavant était collé aux lèvres de mon ex-petit ami mort me gratifie d'un énorme sourire

« Ben enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! » Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux verts d'eau semblent refléter une certaine inquiétude « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es toute pâle…et tu n'as pas attaché tes cheveux ! » Elle se faufile derrière moi pour relever mon épaisse chevelure brune ne un chignon parfait. Elle l'attache avec l'élastique présent à son poignet et je suis si surprise que je ne peux rien dire. Je ne m'attache jamais les cheveux, sauf peut-être quand je travaille…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive donc à la reine des glaces ? » me demande Mason, moqueur, vexé, je lui réponds :

« Tu n'es pas censé être mort toi ! »

Lissa semble outrée, elle pose une main sur mon épaule et darde sur moi un regard plein de reproches.

« C'est trop tôt pour plaisanter avec ça… » Dit-elle alors que Mason, lui, reste silencieux.

Ma meilleure amie glisse sa main dans la mienne et frisonne « J'oublie toujours que tu as les mains glacées… » Dit-elle en croisant mon regard interrogateur

« À Plus Hathaway » me salue mason d'un air froid, il s'adoucit ensuite pour s'adresser à lissa « On se voit ce soir Liss… »

Une colère noire monte en moi, je suis la seule personne qui peut appeler Lissa ainsi, et ce n'est pas un Mason mort-vivant qui changera cela ! Quand il est enfin sorti de la salle, je me tourne vers mon amie et lui prends les deux mains. Mon regard croise le sien.

« Il faut que tu m'expliques ! » Elle semble prendre peur. Lissa aurait-elle peur de moi ? « quoi ? » me répondit-elle d'une voix douce « Pourquoi Mia travaille pour moi ? Pourquoi Mason est en vie ! Et bon dieu que fais-tu avec lui ? Et Christian alors ? Ah ! Et pourquoi suis-je habillée en rose ? »

Lissa me regarde mi-figue mi-raisin, elle hésite entre rire et s'inquiéter pour mon état mental. Il va très bien, merci.

« Tu adores le rose…Rose » répondit-elle « es-tu sur que ça va ? Je suis avec Mason depuis six ans je te rappelle ! Et Christian ? Beurk c'est mon gardien ! C'est comme si tu sortais avec Mia, ta gardienne… »

Je manque de m'étrangler et Lissa me tapote le dos. Depuis quand ai-je besoin d'une gardienne ? Je suis gardienne ! Et puis Mia est Moroï, au même titre que Christian d'ailleurs...

« Je crois…qu'il faut que je m'assoie » dis-je en cherchant du regard un siège

« Pas question ! » me répond-elle « Tu as oublié ? Aujourd'hui, c'est Shopping, ça fait des jours qu'on ne sait pas vu Rosie…C'est à cause de ta stupide formation ! »

Et me voilà trimbalée d'un bout à l'autre de la cour par Lissa. C'est ma meilleure amie mais je ne la reconnais plus. Mia est ma gardienne, ce qui signifie que je suis une Moroï ? C'est impossible, ma mère est elle même Dhampir ! Et Mason, qui est censé être mort…

Alors que nous marchons dans le centre commercial, je croise le regard brulant d'un jeune homme, mais je ne le reconnais pas tout de suite. Il s'approche de nous et sourit.

« Bonjours petit Moroï… »

Adrian…C'est bel et bien Adrian et pourtant je ne le reconnais pas. Lissa se met à grogner, son regard vert lance des éclairs.

« Fiche nous la paix ! » Je suis surprise par la dureté de ses mots, je me tourne vers elle et l'interroge du regard. Adrian en profite pour s'éclipser après un « Au revoir, reine des glaces » Mason m'avait également appelé ainsi…Lissa le suit du regard avant de cracher « Sale Catin rouge. » Ses mots me font sursauter. Lissa, toujours gentille, toujours souriante, n'aurait jamais appelé son cousin ainsi ! Elle est très proche de lui d'habitude…

Nous continuons à marcher et, bien que Lissa me parle, je suis perdue dans mes pensées. Je pensais être morte mais ce matin, je me réveille dans une chambre qui n'est pas la mienne, entourée d'une Lissa se comportant d'une façon des plus étranges, d'un Mason, censé être mort, d'une Mia devenue gardienne et en couple avec un Christian tout autant Dhampir…J'ai l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar…Je me demande où est Dimitri…

« Tu m'écoutes ? » s'énervait Lissa « T'es vraiment bizarre…d'habitude, quand on croise la catin rouge, tu es la première à lui cracher dessus ! Et puis ce que tu as dit à Mase… »

« Si Mia et Christian sont au repos, nous ne devrions pas avoir deux autres gardiens avec nous ? »

Lissa me regarde et se mord la lèvre. Elle fait ça quand elle a quelque chose à se reprocher...

« Mlle Dragomir ! » Nous interrompt une voix que je ne connais que très bien. Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Dimitri. Il est toujours aussi beau. Il m'éblouit…J'aimerais tellement pouvoir me blottir contre lui, qu'il me sorte de ce cauchemar atroce…

Lissa est comme une enfant prise en faute, elle se confond en excuse. Je crois qu'elle a peur de Dimitri. Enfin, la nouvelle Lissa a peur de lui. En y réfléchissant Dimitri ne semble pas avoir changé…tant mieux. Il me remarque enfin et darde son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux sont froids de toutes émotions, comme si il ne me reconnait pas…Cela me brise le cœur, mais je ne laisse rien paraître, au contraire, je soutiens son regard et il flanche le premier. Il sort de sa poche un téléphone portable, appuie sur une touche et met l'appareil contre son oreille

« Jillian ? Mlle Hathaway est dans le centre commercial, avec Mlle Dragomir, d'accord, nous t'attendons. »

Durant les dix minutes qui suivent cette appel, Dimitri ne lâche pas Lissa du regard, comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne s'échappe. Moi, il ne me regarde pas, il m'ignore, tout simplement. Finalement, je vois une femme s'avancer vers nous, c'est la copie conforme de Jill, la sœur de Lissa, avec 5 ans de plus. Elle est essoufflée et j'apprends qu'elle m'a cherché dans toute la cour. C'est ma seconde gardienne.

Nous commençons à marcher, Jill, Liss et moi devant, tandis que Dimitri reste derrière, il doit certainement être le gardien éloigné.

« Tu as de la chance Rosie ! Tu as deux gardiens géniale, Mia est super forte et Jill est tellement adorable » la susnommée semble gênée et je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre que déjà, elle reprend « Moi j'ai Christian, qui est chiant comme la mort, et Dimitri…le plus grand glaçon de tout les temps…Nathalie, la gardienne de sa femme, dit qu'avec sa fille, il babille et n'arrête pas de sourire…il doit avoir une double personnalité ce n'est pas possible autrement »

Je m'arrête, et Lissa met quelques mètres avant de se rendre compte qu'elle parle dans le vide. J'ai la tête qui tourne et j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber. Il est marié. A une autre que moi, et il a une fille, une petite fille qu'il sert contre lui, le soir en rentrant, une petite fille qui lui rappelle son épouse…Je sens un bras me retenir et j'ouvre finalement les yeux. A quelques mètre, Lissa me regarde comme si je revenais d'entre les mort, près de moi, Dimitri, il est venu me soutenir en voyant que je n'allais pas bien…Mais il fait juste son travail.

« Mlle Hathaway, doit-je appeler un médecin ? »

Je réponds par la négative et rejoins Lissa. A l'endroit où Dimitri m'a touché, ma peau brûle, c'est agréable, et terrifiant à la fois.

« Ça va ? Bref, il nous faut des robes pour ce midi, ce n'est pas tous les jours que la reine Natasha nous invite chez elle. Enfin, je veux dire André, mes parents et moi. Parce que toi, c'est comme si tu vivais là-bas… »

Je ne connais qu'une seule Natasha, et la savoir reine me fait froid dans le dos « pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » Demandais-je d'un ton qui se voulait détacher « Mais enfin Rose, c'est ta marraine ! » Je manque de m'étrangler, Tasha Ozéra, cette salope, c'est ma marraine ? Oh mon dieu mais où suis-je donc tombée ! « D'ailleurs…Je trouve ça bizarre que Dimitri soit si froid avec toi…après tout, il est avec la reine Natasha depuis tellement longtemps…je me souviens de lui quand nous avions 10 ans ! »

J'ai envie de vomir…il faut que je sorte d'ici. J'attends que Lissa a le dos tourné et je pars vers la porte la plus proche. Jill me court après mais ma formation de gardienne me permet de la distancer. Dimitri ne me suit pas lui…

Je ne sais pas où je vais, la cour est complètement différente de celle que je connaissais avant. Je pense être en enfer. Je n'ai jamais été une sainte, et les horreurs que j'ai faites m'ont value, après ma mort, un séjour parmi les entrailles de la terre. Ceci est ma conception de l'enfer en tout cas. Dimitri marié à Tasha…Lissa et Mason…

Il fait nuit noire. Il n'y a pas d'étoiles dans le ciel. Je m'adosse à un arbre et très vite, je me laisse coulée contre ce dernier pour finir assise. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je vois bien qu'il se passe des choses étranges. Le plus difficile a encaissé, c'est cette histoire entre la « reine » Tasha –ma marraine- et Dimitri. Mon regard ce pose sur le sac en tissus que je trimballe depuis une heure. Le journal ! Je trouverais peut-être certaines réponses dans ce dernier. C'est avec une certaine méfiance que je m'empare du livre blanc. J'ai l'impression de violée ma propre intimité, c'est complètement stupide…Je l'ouvre à la première page et reconnais immédiatement mon écriture désordonnée.

« Lissa viens de m'offrir ce journal pour mon quinzième anniversaire. Comme je ne veux pas voir de psy, elle pense que cela me permettra d'extérioriser. Je reste dubitative mais je veux lui faire plaisir. Elle tient elle même un journal alors elle m'a donné quelques conseil. Il faut que je me présente et qu'ensuite j'écrive chaque jour ce que je ressens. Je suis d'accord sur le premier point, quoi que dans la mesure où je suis la seule à le lire, ça n'a pas grand intérêt. Cependant, je n'écrirai pas tout les jours, c'est complètement stupide puisque mes journées à Saint Vladimir ne sont pas très passionnantes !

_Mon nom est Rose-Marie Hathaway, Je suis une Moroï mais, contrairement à ma meilleure amie Vasilisa Dragomir, je ne suis pas de sang royal. Ma mère était une roturière de la reine. « Était » parce qu'elle est morte quelques années après ma naissance. Depuis je vis chez mon parrain, le père de Lissa. Il y a cinq ans, j'ai appris que la reine était ma marraine. Je ne l'aime pas du tout, Dimitri est trop bien pour elle !_

_Je ne suis pas comme les autres Moroï de l'académie. Je me suis spécialisée en deux éléments : l'air et l'eau, ce qui, par addition, font de moi une spécialiste de la glace. C'est rare, d'après Natasha, c'est un problème génétique et il faudrait trouver mon père pour vérifier son ADN. Je pense que c'est impossible parce que depuis maintenant quinze ans, il n'a jamais donné signe de vie. Il ne veut pas de moi, c'est tout._

_Cette spécialisation est vraiment agaçante, je la hais ! Si je suis nerveuse ou en colère, mon corps devient froid. D'ailleurs mes mains le sont en permanence. Quand j'avais huit ans, André, le frère de Lissa, m'avait volé mon livre préféré. J'étais tellement en colère que mon « pouvoir » s'est activé tout seul. C'est Lissa, qui était près de moi, qui fut touché. Ce jour-là, elle a failli mourir d'hypothermie. Je m'en veux tellement, aujourd'hui encore. Depuis que je suis toute petite, c'est ma seule amie, la seule qui me protège, alors sans elle, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais._

_Après ce jour, ça a empiré, les élèves de l'académie avaient peur de moi, et, par la même occasion, je me suis renfermée, ce qui m'a valu ce surnom débile « la reine des glace ». Lissa, même après ça, ne m'a jamais quitté, elle n'a jamais voulu lâché ma main froide. »_

Je ferme les yeux un instant. Toutes ces informations s'emmêlent dans ma tête, j'ai du mal à l'assimiler. J'ai toujours eu le sang chaud, il aurait été normal que je me spécialise en feu, mais visiblement, je suis bien différente de la « Rose d'ici ».

Je referme le journal, en décidant que j'en avais assez lu pour le moment. Mon regard bifurque vers le ciel, à la recherche de la lune, mais il tombe sur Dimitri. Alors finalement il m'avait suivie ?

Il a l'air en colère, ce n'est pas bon pour moi. Je me redresse alors pour paraître moins petite à côté de lui, ce qui est impossible puisqu'au moins trente centimètres nous séparent.

« Mlle Hathaway ! » je me mords la lèvre, je n'aime pas le ton qu'il utilise, ni la façon qu'il prononce Hathaway comme si mon nom lui brûlait la langue « Jill vous cherche partout, et Mlle Dragomir m'a demandé de venir vous chercher »

Mes poings se serrent par pur réflexe et ma mâchoire se contracte.

« C'est bon Camarade, je suis là ! » répondit-je en soupirant. Visiblement, ma réponse le perturbe. Il n'a peut-être pas l'habitude que je l'appelle Camarade ici ? Et bien il devra s'y faire !

J'essaie de capter son regard et, une fois fait, je plonge dans la noirceur de ce dernier. Je souris doucement en l'observant. Il ne dit rien, et je ne sais pas combien de temps il se passe avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux.

« Rosemarie… » Murmure-t-il, et même si il ne m'appelle pas Roza, je suis touchée « Ce qu'il c'est passé entre nous était une erreur. J'aime Tasha »

Je le regarde un moment. Même ici, nous sommes liés en quelques sortes. Cela ne me réconforte qu'à moitié. Et comme c'est d'en ma nature, je décide de le perturber un peu plus encore. Je m'approche de lui pour me retrouver à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

J'ai le souffle court et lui même semble ne plus respirer. Je prononce très distinctement « je t'aime » en russe avant de me reculer pour partir vers le château. Je ne veux pas me retourner, je ne lui donnerais pas cette satisfaction. J'espère seulement l'avoir chamboulé. Peut-être se rendra-t-il compte que je ressens quelque chose de très fort pour lui ?

Mes jambes s'enfoncent dans la neige et je me rends enfin compte à quel point il fait froid, j'ai les fesses trempées, les jambes aussi et mes doigts deviennent bleus. Je déteste l'hiver, et je déteste le froid. C'est avec un soupir resigné que je me mets à courir, pour retrouver Lissa le plus rapidement possible. Elle m'attend dans ma chambre et a l'air sacrement en colère. Cela ne m'étonne même pas, la « nouvelle » Lissa a un sacré caractère. Elle me sermonne pendant dix minutes avant de me montrer la robe que je devrais porter. Elle est rose pâle, à croire que je ne porte que cela. Je secoue la tête.

« Je veux porter du noir »

Lissa semble s'étrangler et je fronce les sourcils.

« Mais tu ne portes jamais de noir ! » ce à quoi je réponds par un haussement d'épaules. Je me demande qui pourrait me prêter une robe noire, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de Lissa, quoi que maintenant que j'y pense, je ne connais plus ma meilleure amie.

« Tu ne rentreras jamais dans mes robes tu es trop… »

« Grosse ? » répondit-je, vexée, j'avais remarqué que même en étant Moroï, j'avais conservé ma poitrine opulentes et mes hanches de Dhampir

« En chair…j'allais dire en chair » se défend-elle, rouge de honte en m'entraînant dans sa chambre. Elle est jolie, bien qu'il y ait trop de poster sur les murs, des groupes humains qu'elle détestait avant. Elle fouille un moment dans son armoire et j'en profite pour enlever la robe que je porte actuellement. Elle m'en tend une bien plus courte et ample. Je l'enfile avant de me contempler dans le miroir. Elle suit la courbe de mon corps et me va parfaitement Si dans la rose je ressemblais à une petite chose fragile, là je suis sexy. Lissa me regarde avec des grand yeux et je ne peux que rire en la voyant ainsi.

« C'est bon Liss' ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai juste besoin de changement »

Elle met quelques secondes à assimiler ma réponse puis se prépare à son tour. Je lui emprunte du maquillage, un peu de mascara, pour mettre en avant mes yeux brun et du rouge à lèvre. C'est exactement la même teinte que celui que Dimitri m'avait offert, il y a deux ans. Mon cœur se serre…Il me manque tellement. Je ne supporte pas d'être séparée de lui ainsi.

Je suis Lissa jusqu'au appartement de Tasha Ozéra et la porte nous est ouverte par Dimitri en personne. Lui aussi s'est changé. Il arbore une chemise blanche fluide et un jean brut. Je l'observe, sans bouger, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, d'habitude, il s'habille en vitesse, sans faire réellement attention. Là, il est beau. Bien sur, il l'est toujours. Mais il est tellement attirant ainsi vêtu. Je veux me lover contre lui, sentir la soie du tissus caresser ma peau. Lui aussi m'observe. Il doit être surpris de me voir ainsi. Peu être qu'il se souvient de ma robe noire, le soir du filtre d'amour ? Non, c'est impossible…Il semble malgré tout troublé et nous laisse entrer après quelques secondes d'absence.

Nous retrouvons Natacha dans le salon. Elle est très différente. Pour commencer, son visage n'est pas lacéré, ce qui la rend plus belle encore. Elle sourit et semble vraiment gentille. Mais moi, je sais que tout cela n'est qu'une façade ! Il y a également les parents de Lissa, mon parrain donc, et André. Ce dernier s'approche de moi. Son regard vert d'eau brule de désir. C'est dégoutant. Et dire que quand j'étais petite, il m'appelait « Rosie la Harpie » visiblement, une jolie robe et un peu de maquillage peuvent changer bien des choses. Je lui lance un regard des plus noirs et je le vois frissonner avant de partir s'asseoir aux côtés de sa sœur. La table est très grande et plusieurs domestiques s'affairent autour, pour y déposer toutes sortes de mets que je ne connais pas. Je crois reconnaitre le foie gras, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Une fois tout les Moroï – et Dimitri évidement- attablés, je peux voir qu'il y a un nombre affolant de gardiens ici. J'en reconnais la moitié, il y a Kirova par exemple, qui parait vraiment ridicule. Et puis, près d'elle, je reconnais Nathalie. J'ai du mal, parce qu'elle est vraiment méconnaissable avec ses cheveux cours et lisse, son regard franche, sa posture droite.

Je manque de m'étouffer en voyant, à l'autre bout de la pièce, Sydney. Elle, une gardienne ? On aurait vraiment tout vu…Je suis assise en face de Dimitri et à sa droite se trouve une petite fille à la chevelure noire. Elle est ravissante. C'est le portrait craché d'Oléna Belikova. Elle n'a absolument rien d'une Ozéra, soit dit en passant. La petite fille me regarde et je lui souris. Elle semble surprise mais me rend ce sourire. Elle est vraiment trop mignonne.

« Rosemarie, ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Dimitri m'a dit que tu n'étais pas bien aujourd'hui. Tu as un souci ? »

Je mets quelques instants à comprendre que c'est à moi que la reine parle. Tout le monde me regarde et c'est assez gênant.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il dit ça » répondit-je, sur la défensive, en lui jetant un regard noir

« Mais enfin, tu portes du noir Rosemarie, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Et tu viens de sourire à Olly ! »

J'hausse les épaules avant de marmonner.

« J'ai besoin de changement, c'est tout. »

Mon ton coupe court à toute discussion et mon parrain change de conversation. Il parle de Saint Vladimir et de son directeur. J'écoute d'une oreille discrète en regardant Dimitri et sa fille. Elle semble l'adorer, et c'est pareil pour lui.

Je soupire et croise le regard de Lissa. Elle me sourit et a l'air inquiète. J'essaie de la rassurer mais c'est plutôt difficile puisque je ne vais pas bien.

Après avoir englouti une quantité astronomique de nourriture, ma tante me propose une source, pour le « dessert » et je refuse poliment. Je préfère la nourriture humaine à celle vampirique…

Ils décident ensuite d'un commun accord qu'une petite promenade digestive s'impose. Il doit être trois ou quatre heures du matin. Dans le parc royal, tout est noir et tout comme la jeune Oléna, surnommée Olly, n'est pas rassurée. Elle me donne sa petite main potelée et je la prends avec maladresse. Je n'ai jamais été très douée avec les enfants, comme ma mère en fait. Tasha me surveille du coin de l'œil, comme si j'allais transformer sa progéniture en bonhomme de neige.

« Tu as la main froide » remarqua l'enfant

« Je sais, c'est parce que je suis une Moroï de la glace »

Elle semble impressionnée mais ne me lâche finalement pas la main. Ça me fait plutôt plaisir.

Tient, je n'ai jamais remarqué qu'une rivière zèbre le parc. Un grand pont nous permet de passé de l'autre côté et c'est vraiment ravissant, même en pleine nuit. Nous sommes accompagnés de 7 gardiens, en plus de Dimitri et moi. C'est assez conséquent et pourtant, personne n'a vu venir ce qu'il va se passer. Une Quinzaine de strigoï nous prennent en embuscade. Comment ont-ils pu pénétrer dans la très sécurisée cour royal ? Et pourquoi personne ne nous a prévenus ? Ne devrait-il pas avoir une alarme ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? Je reviens à la réalité en sentant un petit corps tremblée contre moi. Trois strigoï nous entourent, Olly et moi. Je la soulève et me mets à courir vers le centre du pont, là, la reine est fermement protéger, Je lui tends donc sa fille, qui s'est mise à pleurer.

Je me retourne ensuite pour analyser la situation. Tout les gardiens présents sont occupés avec un, voire deux, morts vivants. Sydney et Nathalie s'entre-aident et deux autres gardiens nous rejoignent.

Ainsi vêtu, je ne peux pas me battre, la robe est bien trop serrée et c'est avec regret que je tire que le tissu noir d'un coup sec, pour la déchirer, et ainsi libérer mes jambes. Lissa est en danger, coincée par un strigoï particulièrement grand, je l'entends sangloter. Ça me met en colère. C'est avec une rage évidente que je me jette sur le monstre. Il semble tout aussi surpris que Lissa. J'ai été entrainé par un dieu. Je parviens donc à le maitriser sans grande peine mais je n'ai aucun pieu à m'a porté. Je ne peux pas l'enflammer, ni lui couper la tête. J'ai mal à la tête, et j'ai chaud. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, la situation me surpasse. Il y a trop de monde ici, trop d'innocent. Je croise le regarde de Dimitri et il me lance un regard interrogateur.

« Bordel, passe-moi un pieu au lieu de rester planter là ! » Hurlais-je

Il se ressaisit et sans réfléchir, m'en lance un. Lissa pousse un cri mais, j'attrape l'arme avec aisance et la plante dans le cœur de mon ennemi sans ciller.

« Rosie….Comment as-tu fait ça… »

« J'ai besoin de changement, tu as oublié ? » réplique-je en faisant un peu d'humour.

Je pars aider Nathalie, qui semble en difficulté, puis, je m'occupe d'André, qui fait moins le malin, entouré de suceurs de sang diabolique. Après une demi-heure de combat, personne n'est venue à notre rescousse. Il reste trois strigoï à abattre. Dimitri s'occupe d'une femme rousse, moi d'un métisse d'âge mur. Les 9 autres gardiens devraient pouvoir neutraliser le troisième.

Malgré son âge avancé, mon ennemi est fort. Il m'assène un violet coup dans la mâchoire et, je lâche mon arme avant de glapir de douleur. Pourquoi diable personne ne vient-il m'aider ? Je saisis le non-mort par le cou et serre, en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne sent absolument rien…sauf peut-être la froideur de mes paumes. Mais oui, je suis une Moroï, je peux combattre avec la magie à présent ! Je n'ai pas besoin de pieux…Je concentre toute mon énergie dans mes phalanges et peu à peu, la peau de l'homme devient blanche. Puis bleue. Il hurle, visiblement même si ce traitement ne le tuerait pas, c'est douloureux. Quand il est entièrement glacé, je regarde autour de moi. Dimitri a vaincu la rousse et à présent, tout le monde m'observe, l'air surpris. Je lâche le strigoï qui s'affaisse sur le sol dans un bruit de verre brisée avant de rire nerveusement

« Rosemarie, mais enfin…où as-tu appris à faire cela ? » me demande Tasha, qui semble plus perturbée par les talents que par l'attaque en elle-même.

« Depuis toujours. C'est inné chez moi » j'hausse les épaules et me retourne. Un cri étranglé retentit et je mets quelques instants avant de voir que c'est moi qui viens de le pousser. En face de moi, le strigoï Métisse se tient, debout. Un sourire féroce se dessine sur ces lèvres

« Nous craignons le feu, et non la glace, ma chère amie »

J'en frisonne et j'entends déjà Dimitri « « Vérifie qu'il soit vraiment mort. » Putain, même morte, je fais encore les mêmes erreurs !

Il se jette sur moi et je l'esquive comme je peux. Je heurte la barrière du pont et regarde le strigoï dans les yeux. Un rire gras lui échappe.

« Penses-tu réellement que je vais te tuer maintenant ? Non, j'aime jouer avec mes proies. Je veux te voir souffrir, car je sais qui tu es…Ne me regarde pas comme ça voyons… »

Pourquoi personne ne bouge ? Dimitri semble pétrifié sur place, au même titre que les autres gardiens. Que se passe-t-il ici ? Je ne comprends absolument rien. Le métisse s'avance vers le groupe de Moroï et les observe attentivement. Comme s'il choisit un plat sur une carte, au restaurant. Son regard s'attarde sur Oléna et ses yeux rouges brillent d'un éclat nouveau. Il s'approche plus encore d'elle. Les strigoï sont vraiment des êtres dérangés. Ils seraient prêts à s'en prendre à une pauvre gamine juste pour le plaisir. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Si elle meurt à cause de moi, je ne pourrais plus regarder Dimitri en face. Je me redresse donc pour m'avancer vers lui. Une arme, il me faut une arme. Dimitri en tient une, et visiblement, il ne va pas s'en servir. Je la lui arrache donc pour m'approcher du strigoï. Il est de dos et est trop concentré sur son casse croute pour me voir. Je visualise son cœur et d'un coup sec et précis, je plante le pieu dans son dos. Il hurle, tout en titubant, il se retourne et dans un dernier souffle, il se jette sur moi et me projette en arrière. Je fais une véritable vol-plané mais ne rejoins pas le sol, c'est étrange d'ailleurs.

« Roza ! »

Mon cœur s'arrête, je vois Dimitri, penché sur la rambarde, il semble terrifié. Et puis je comprends. La force du strigoï m'a fait traverser le pont et je tombe à présent dans la rivière.

Quand mon corps entre en contact avec l'eau, une sensation de chaleur m'envahit. Ma vue est brouillée et je ne vois rien, rien à part une forme sauté à l'eau, puis Dimitri nager vers moi. Il ne m'a pas oublié, il vient me sauver…Pourtant, il n'est pas assez rapide et je m'enfonce à peu dans l'obscurité. Il n'y a plus rien autour de moi, à part le noir. Puis-je mourir une seconde fois ? Une forme rouge s'approche de moi, j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts mais remarque tout de même que, à quelques mètres de moi, se tient le strigoï métisse que je venais de tuer. Il sourit. Il me sourit.

« J'aime beaucoup jouer avec toi, Rose. Tu es vraiment intéressante. Mais, cette fois ci encore, je vais te laisser la vie sauve. Et oui, je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui, je ne te faucherais pas. Tu as trop de choses à accomplir. Et tu as été plutôt agréable à regarder, durant ce petit jeu… »

Il s'approche de moi, et alors qu'il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, il m'embrasse. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là, que je me souviens de lui. Il était avec moi dans la voiture, le jour de l'accident qui a tué la famille de Lissa. Il était dans la salle quand je me suis prise une balle. Cet homme, c'est la mort. Ou du moins, un de ses sous-fifres. Ce salopard joue avec moi depuis quatre ans maintenant.

« Roza ! »

Ma vue se brouille encore une fois, et je ferme les yeux quelques instant. Quand je les rouvre. Je suis dans un lit. Dimitri me tient là main et Lissa caresse mes cheveux. Je suis en vie. Et je suis chez moi.


End file.
